


Whoops I wasn't supposed to say that-

by woolydemon



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, theyre just gay and massive dorks what else is there to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolydemon/pseuds/woolydemon
Summary: Someone accidentally spilt the metaphorical beans.
Relationships: Blurr/Bumblebee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Whoops I wasn't supposed to say that-

Blurr was hopeless. How do you impress a bot like Bumblebee?

He knew about quite a few stuff he liked: listening to human music on blast, burning rubber as he races down roads, Halloween candy (but not gum as Bee will be more than eager to tell you), and of course video games.

But giving him gifts corresponding to those interests is more a friendly gesture, it's not personal enough to really hint at Bee that he's into him, at least that’s what Blurr thought. He just needs to learn a little more about him (preferably not in a stalker way- he's an intelligence agent not a creep).

Obviously he can't stroll over to Bumblebee and ask him what kind of stuff he likes, that just won't do. So of course he goes the roundabout way of asking his crush's co-workers and friends what they know about him. Flawless plan, clearly no other easier options.

He first went to Optimus with a couple questions concerning how to "whoo" the minibot. But all he got was just a nervous but genuine smile and "I'm sure just being yourself is enough to get his attention." Whatever that's supposed to mean.

Ratchet refused to "get involved with this juvenile love scrap" and told him to "scram". Honestly he didn't know what he expected.

He even looked to Sari for guidance and all she did was laugh at him and walked away. She returned shortly after to tell him that Bee would appreciate some fuzzy dice. Helpful to a certain degree, but Blurr swears he will never understand that girl.

He eventually came to stunning revelation: Bumblebee's best friend is probably aware of his interests. Mind-blowing.

And with that realization he zipped away to find the large military van, which he soon did at the docks, surrounded by (and covered in) paints with a massive canvas propped up in front of him.

Blurr stepped towards his direction, turning his attention to the lake view and back to the painting. Bulkhead’s doing really well actually, albeit it is a bit abstract (not that its a problem- that’s his “style” according to the big bot).

The elite guard agent recalls how it took him a while to understand the concept of art, though eventually he had gotten to the point where he can appreciate it. Despite that he’s not picking up a brush anytime soon.

Bulkhead, seeming to have heard the race car approach, faces him. That's when Blurr was able to see the paintbrush (one normally used for painting houses) clutched in his servo.

"Hey there pal! You don't usually come around here, except when you’re racing with Bumblebee."

Blurr felt heat rise to his face, "I-I suppose that is true, but never mind that, Bee is still the reason I've come to talk to you."

The larger bot tilted his head, "Oh really? What's up then?"

"I... I was hoping you could give me some advice, or any tips and tricks, on impressing Bumblebee?"

Bulkhead suddenly started to look around while shifting his weight on his pedes.

"Uh um... yeah sure! Yeah, I can do that!"

Blurr raised his brow at him but decided it wasn't worth interrogation. He began to walk back and forth on the dock’s wooden planks.

"I have some sort of plan for how I want to go about it, maybe I'll just keep it simple, a day of racing on the roads outside the city and then I give him some gifts I've been saving for him, which is so far these fuzzy dice objects Sari told me about and a couple games- one is called A Hat in Time? Another one is Hollow Knight? They’re both a little old but do you think he'll like it? "

Bulkhead raised his servo but could only muster a single "uhhh" before Blurr continued on.

"I- I just don't know if this is all too simple. Bee is just so bold and out there as I’m sure you know. I don't know how to even meet that standard, like what if he doesn't see any of this as enough and just sees it as a friendly gesture? Or worse what if he doesn't see anything between us at all and I failed to even get his attention in that sort of way? I... I just don't know what to do."

Blurr from a glance can recognize the ever so familiar expression that adorns most bots faces as they try to keep up with his spiels. Its not like he can help being so verbose.

Bulkhead's brows were still furrowed as he casually spoke, "Well I don't think that's much of a problem considering Bee is heads over heels for you."

Blurr's pacing ceased immediately.

"Bee.... is what now?"

Bulkhead's optics widened as his body tensed.

"Aw shoot I wasn't supposed to say that-"

Blurr barely noticed he fell into the lake until the splash registered in his audials.

"OH SCRAP! Blurr are you okay!?"

Blurr shoots his upper half out of the water and holds himself up on the dock with his arms.

"H-how long has he been into me!?"

"Since... he first met you? Kinda? He said it was more of an admiration but then after he actually met you it developed more I guess."

Blurr raised one servo to his forehead in disbelief.

"He... oh Primus, he's liked me longer than I have realized that I like him. He’s liked me this entire time. He likes me back- Oh PRIMUS OUR FEELINGS ARE MUTUAL-"

"Not so loud! He made me promise not to tell you!"

Blurr tumbles out of the water back onto land.

"THANK-YOU-SO-MUCH-BULKHEAD-I-HAVE-TO-GET-FINISHED-WITH-PREPARATIONS _IMMEDIATELY! _"__

____

____

Blurr practically disappeared in a flash, you wouldn't even know he was just there if there weren't still autumn leaves dancing in the air.

Bulkhead stood in silence for a few moments before he shrugged and went back to dipping his brush into a can of peach colored paint to continue capturing the sunset sky onto the canvas.

...

Bumblebee yawned as he waltzed into the base from a long day of patrol. Somehow Optimus convinced him to take on more hours of work with an suspiciously anxious smile on his face. Never again will he work overtime- like how does Blurr do it constantly?

Then he tensed as he saw the bot in question pacing around. He coughed a little as he straightened up his posture, gotta look cool and chill in front of him.

"Hey Zippy what's got you so jittery?"

Blurr spun around to face the minibot. Bee can't recall a single time Blurr has looked this nervous.

"I-I.... Bee I have something upmost important to tell you."

He then reaches into his storage space to grab out a pair of yellow fuzzy dice with black dots, several video game cases, and a bag of assorted fun-sized Halloween candy.

"I've been trying to get advice on how to confess to you, cause I quite honestly can't imagine how I can ever match up to how... boisterous and extravagant you are, but I ultimately decided to just... keep it simple."

Bee's optics widened. No way, this could not actually be happening.

"I don't know how long I’ve actually liked you, but I've at least known that I did since this one time after we had a racing session and we sat down together at the docks and you kept kicking water at me, then I realized how much I adored seeing and hearing you laugh- and I’m going off on another tangent again."

He extends his arms out so the gifts were closer to Bee.

"I... I don't think I have to say much more. If I kept talking I'd just keep rambling and never get to the point."

Bumblebee blinked. Oh scrap this is actually happening.

Blurr's gaze on Bee began to falter as no response came back to him, "I'm sorry if this isn't good enough or-"

He was interrupted by Bee moving forwards and... pressing his lips into his. He almost dropped the gifts, but he instead kept them in his servos while simultaneously wrapping his arms around the smaller frame in an embrace.

Only when Bee pulled back he realized that the minibot had to stand on the tips of his pedes to reach his face. It's almost like he just couldn’t stop getting cuter.

"Nah, you're always more than enough for me Zippy."

Blurr flushed deeply as his hug grew a tiny bit tighter, not that Bee seemed to mind.

"So.... what gave you the confidence to confess?" Bumblebee said after staring into Blurr's optics for few nanokliks.

"Oh! Earlier while I was asking for advice Bulkhead admitted that you liked me back... a-accidentally of course."

"...Dang it, Bulkhead."

**Author's Note:**

> man its like almost every fic i write blurr somehow always gets into a worried tangent 
> 
> this fic was requested by oddcrafter on tumblr!!! (actually the same requester as the last fic)  
> its based off a hc i posted a while back (which i cant believe i didnt think about writing about it, its good ol' blurr and bee being too dense but they are so obvious to everybody around them. it really would have taken them eons to realize they like each other)
> 
> i gave up on trying to keep all the tf terms super consistent- like we all know heads and helms are the same thing please dont make me suffer


End file.
